Vampire Manuscript
by Grinning Grim Reaper
Summary: Heero is a writer his newest novel involves a vampire. What happens when that vampire becomes more than just fiction? 2x1 3x4 and 5x someone. If you dont' like tha pairings don't read. Critiquing is welcome. flames are not.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my story. ummm.i dont' really have anything to say about it and i'm not sure how fast i can update. i have the next chapter already written up and i'll start the third one soon i guess...if you have any questions or would like to off advice i would appreciate it. thank_

_Warnings: this slash. if youdont' like than please don't read it and then piss and groan. not only is it rude. its annoying as all getup. so thank you. plus they're may be some lime but i will warn the readers (thats you...hopefully) if that is to occur. Violence and gore because really?? what's a vampire story without the blood-letting. so yeah. thanks again._

_Pairaings: 2x1, 3x4 5x...someone...i'm not sure yet. if you would know who you'd like to see wuff-bear with please tell me in a review. and whoever i get the most is who he will be paired with. _

_I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. they belong to a genious. a pure genious and sadly i am only kinda smart on a good day so yeah...it sucks but its oh so true._

**Begining:**

_**Quietly the vampire stalked its prey, moving within the shadows. Its prey continued walking, sure in its knowledge that it could protect itself in the human world.But the predator watching him now was not just another human, it was more, so much more. and it was watching him hungrily. Moving closer and closer, pausing, the creature stopped, as the human reached its destination. Hungry eyes followed him until the human dissapeared into the impenatrable house. A place the vampire couldn't get into without an invitation. Silently it vowed to come back. Slowly,a grin took the place of the cheerless frown, and the vampire turned, walking off down the street as though it was one of its prey, blending in seemlessly except for its amazing beauty, he whistled cheerfully winking one strangely lovely violet eye,at one unsuspecting human. Truly, the most fearsome predators, were those that looked like those they fed upon. **_

Dying hurts like Hell

Tired blue eyes glanced over at the clock on his desk, taking in the time of night, he smiled a little, a small flickering of pale rose lips. The young man closed down his laptop before standing, stretching luxiously, he undressed slipping under the covers with thoughts of his vampire clear in his mind, yes, his readers would love this story. He certainly did, and he was his most harshest critc. His publisher, Quatre Raberba Winner, and his boyfriend, Trowa, would love it too. Of that he was sure. The cute little blond had a liking for the vampire stories and Trowa shared his taste for the slightly dark and seductive stories of the creatures of the night, Vampires and were-wolves and the things that went bump in the night always got great praise from the two, _and for once_, the man thought, _I would have to agree with them_. Dangerou violet eyes danced in the man's head as he finally allowed himself to realx. and he drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips.

"HEERO OPEN UP!!"

Now Heero Yuy had to admit that he wasn't the most pleasent of people. He didn't like people much so he didn't really care that he wasn't all tha pleasent, he was especially unpleasent when being woken up from a sound sleep at, The shaggy mess of hair looked at his clock, waiting for the blurry numbers to clear, 6:20 after just going to sleep at 2:00. His publisher and friend had a _lot _ to answer for if he didn't have an _excellent_ reason for the rude awakening he was being put through. Throwing back his covers, being careful of the small black furball that had sometime during the night curled up next to his side, he pulled on a loose pair of sweats over his dark blue boxers and tiredly headed for the door, running a hand through his mop of hair that did nothing to straighten it out and everything to mess it up further. Tiredly he worked up a scowl before opening the door, sending his best glare at the man he equaled in height.

"_what??"_ he hissed out dangerously, he needed a good cup of coffee before dealing with the cheerful man. truly he did, at least one cup so he didn't get the insationable urge to shoot the best publisher he had ever found. The only publisher who never asked him to change one of his male main character into a female. But still, _6:20 AM_.

_It truly is insane_

he thought grumpily. Listening absently to Quatre. until he spoke two words _Duo Maxwell _ one of the most well known singers in the world was coming to their town. Why?? no one knew, but he was. Not that Heero would go to the concernt. Oh no. Too many people, but really, tuning in on the radio couldn't hurt, and his voice was sweet, Better than any angel could ever be. heero had always thought. _and more famous than he would ever be too _ a little voice whispered and he let out a sigh, really, all this thinking might be what made him a good writer, but it also killed his confidence. The voice was right, writing what he wrote in a country that had so many problems with it, he would never be too well known, and he would always get the hate mail that Quatre and Trowa tried to keep away from his eyes. But he knew, and it hurt that people couldn't except it, but for each couple pieces of mail that said something cruel, he got one that was good, one that was kind and encouraging, and it really did make it all worth it. Not to mention he loved to write his stories, he loved to bring his characters alive. He might not know how to deal with people well, but he knew how to write them, to create them and live _through _ them. and that was really alright with him. If he could only get Trow and Qat to understand.

He welcomed Quatre in pleasently enough and started the coffee, stll listening to the excited young man go on and on about Duo Maxwell, he blinked a little at the fact that Quatre already knew the man, but Quatre seemed to know everyone so it wasn't too much of a shock. His friend was just that type of person, he wasn't shy about meeting someone new, and he enjoyed making friends with those he thought were nice. After all that's how he met Trowa, They were at a coffee shop, going over Heero's newest manuscript, this was before he had really started writing, so really they were just deciding which one would be the most interesting, when Trowa walked in with his friend, and caught Quatre's attention. The place was filled, and Quatre invited the two to sit with them. All four began to talk about Heero's writing, while Heero, for once wasn't embarresed, since it was mostly business, thinking out the details and why this or that story would sell better, or be more interesting. Heero had found himself relaxing, and Quatre...well Quatres had found himself in love. Luckily, Trowa seemed to have been struck with the same. Heero hadn't been able to stop himself from throwing a small smile at Sally, and Sally had returned it with an amused grin. the three boys, and Sally, had been good, or _very _ good friends ever since. Heero re-tuned himself into what Quatre was saying even as he poured the two a cup of coffee.

"but he's going to stop and sing for a couple of charities, he just changed it on everyone"he shrugged "his publicist just reported it to, incase anyone else wanted to make donations"he smiled cheerfully "i put down some for most of them"he added happily. and heero stopped mid-sip to ponder how much 'some' was, for Quate it could be anything between a couple hundred to a couple thousand. Quatre ran the book publishing company, but he was also the heir to the winner business and fortune. so he really couldn't tell. it was too early for this, really.

"Trowa and i will be going out of town for a day or two but we'll be back in time for the concert heero. I figured Saly, you, trowa and I could all go, you could use a break anyway"he smiled at the silent boy, worry forming behind cheerful eyes. Heero glanced up ,with a nod

"i'll see you guys when you get back. Though i may make an exception to the concert. I hate those things"he grumbled, a fleeting feeling of guilt appeared in his gut when the happy smile droped from his friends face, but with a small effort he pushed it back, Quatre always got his way. But not about this"

A coupe minutes later Quatre was making his way out the door "now remember to dress appropriatly for the concert heero, shop a little if you have to, its not like you can't afford it now." He smiled brightly, as he started down the stairs. Heero sighed, he didn't really know how Quatre did it, but he had agreed and Quat was right. nowadays he could afford it. Quatre paid him very well for his novels. Reluctantly, he shut the door, locking it tightly behind himself, and headed back towards the kitchen to make up a quick breakfast, grab another cup of coffee, and get back to work on his newest book.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. just so you guys know rght in the begining this is terribly terribly terribly TERRIBLY short. i just havent' had time i have alot going on at the moment. but i willl really REALLY try to do three things A)update faster B)make it longer and C) figure out what on earth is going on in my own fanfic. so...yeah here's to new year's resolutions.cheers.

_Quietly the vampire stalked its prey, moving within the shadows. Its prey continued walking, sure in its knowledge that it could protect itself in the human world.But the predator watching him now was not just another human, it was more, so much more. and it was watching him hungrily. Moving closer and closer, pausing, the creature stopped, as the human reached its destination. Hungry eyes followed him until the human dissapeared into the impenatrable house. A place the vampire couldn't get into without an invitation. Silently it vowed to come back. Slowly,a grin took the place of the cheerless frown, and the vampire turned, walking off down the street as though it was one of its prey, blending in seemlessly except for its amazing beauty, he whistled cheerfully winking one strangely lovely violet eye,at one unsuspecting human. Truly, the most fearsome predators, were those that looked like those they fed upon. _

_The human slumped against the wall once he reached his destination, the feeling of the predator still seemed to cling to him. The hunger and deseased excitment. He shuddered moving towards te kitchen to set the water to boil he watched the kettle pensively. It had looked human, but the feeling it left behind, the physic energy. Another shudder racked his frame, even as he grabbed up the kettle and poured the steaming water into a mug, adding in some tea he stirred, pondering for a moment. His subconcious mind wanted to put only one name to that beautiful form, vampire, but the logical part of his brain rebelled, repulsed by the very thought that a creature of horror, of novels and movies would be moving around in the real world. No, that couldn't be it. But still. the name rang in his heart, like an old church bell, ominous and powerful, and awe inspiring at the same time. vampire...vampire...vampire._

Quatre smiled at the man waiting for him, slipping into the black sports car, turning around in his seat to kiss the green eyes man sitting in the back. Trowa smiled a little, giving him the quick kiss of the longtime couple, the two then turnd to their two companions, a happily smiling american man, and a stern faced chinese man. Both pairs of eyes were glinting with a serious and troubled expression, making Quatre happy that he had put up his barriers before joining the two.

"Alright, i'm ready now. I just wanted to tell Heero. He'd worry if he didn't know where trowa and i had gotten too, and a worried Heero isn't pleasent."he sighed. Amusedly, the two nodded before the American turned in his seat and with a squeal of tires took off out of the parking lot.

"Sally will be meeting us at the council room"The black haired man finally spoke up. His face creasing in a frown.

"i'm guessing we won't be informed what's wrong till were there??"Trowa spoke up and the driver grinned a little wider

"All this human living is making you impatient lion. You should be keeping him on the track of the super natural better Kitty" Quatre and Trowa rolled their eyes simutanously, even as a smile worked its way on their lips. It was good to be back in the comfortable familarity of the what the humans had dubbed the supernatural.

" i try but sometimes i get caught up in it myself.there's many amazing things to see Duo. The human world isn't always a bad place"Quatre said reasonably, concentrating on the fleeting images as Duo sped up.

Duo nodded, grin still on his face "Of course not Quat. like this car. this car is definitly one of the good things in the human world"He padded the dashboard happily, going through a redlight.

Quatre let out an exasperated sigh "Duo. those lights are there for a reason." the violet eyed vampire grunted before concentrating on his driving as he whipped around another corner. his long braid of multicolored brown amber and blond twitching and slithering out the window, streaming along beside the car. a grin plastered on his face and fangs gleaming in mirth.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Heero settled himself once more into his chair glancing through what he had finished writing. his small dark hand smoothing through the small kitten's silky fur. and noddedpleased. slowly but surely the story was evolving. He knew it was fiction but it seemed so very real. Deciding to skip the more work his afternoon consists of he got to his feet settling onto his bed and lying out, the kitten on his chest, and grabbed his controler for the CD player and Duo Maxwell's voice filled the small apartment. With a sigh he relaxed further into the covers, eyes glancing at the cat. "He is good isn't he Snookums??"he questioned drowsily. Feeling like usual the small bit of embaressment he usually did. He would never understand how he had let Quatre call the poor creature that. He didn't look like a snookums in his own opinion. He was black for one and the little things gaze was a malevolent green color that warned everyone but Heero off as well as his own gaze did. Really Chaos, or Torture, or Whip, or God of Death. Any of these were a better name for the evil cat. The small creature gazed at him steadily for a moment before giving in and flexing its sharp claws in agreement on Heero's stomach. Closing its eyes once more.

Heero shook his head, focusing his senses back onto the music and letting his mind drift about whatever thoughts it wanted too. Not surprised that his thoughts constantly traveled back to the man singing and filling his room with a vastness of emotions that he, at times, had trouble understanding. Restlessly he got to his feet, the glaring cat in his arms, and headed into the kitchen to prepair some lunch. Stomach sounding a firm agreement at the thought. Settling the cat onto the chair he placed a dish of food beside Snookums, before starting on his own food. Absently wondering why Quatre and Trowa suddenly decided to leave town. Something felt off about the whole thing.

Snookums let out a loud angry yowl. Heero turned quickly the pan of noodles and vegtables clattering loudly to the floor, eyes widening.

LINELINELINELINE

alright. that's all i got for you darlings. i'm so lazy -- so much to do and so on and so forth. ah well. like i said above i'll try to get another chapter out long and faster than this one. go New Year's resolution. now i want to thank everyone for their reviews. they made me so happy. grins and Mikinyet i agree. Quatre must have the super power of cuteness or something. he's impossible to deny.Toola. i am sorry i stopped there. really i am. but it was getting very lately and ...well...i had started writing randomly and had no FREAKING clue where i was going with it...i still dont...opinions anyone?? ..please??kitty eyes Jonathon R.Parker you finally don't have to look forward to it, you may now do it. truppet plays i actually got another chapter posted. lo. i have seen some of the series and i've seen endless waltz and have looked up many of the bios and spoilers. i'm a spoiler queen. i love 'em. Sailor Sayuki i have updated...i guess not SOON but...still. i did it. ..do i get a cookie?? heehee. i agree. sexy vampire duo rocks. truly can't be beat. Modified tam i have read through my chapters. i usually do and the only one i've seen was i forgot the second L is Sally. May your computer loaded it wrong?? did you try hitting the refresh button?? mines been f-ed up at times and that fixes it because no one else has commented on my spelling. so yeah. anyway. thank you all. and i hope you enjoyed the second installment of Vampire Manuscripts. dun dun dun. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has reviewed grins i know. i feel almost bad for naming the poor cat that but i really couldn't think of anything else...so snookums it shall stay. MUAHHAHA and Mikinyet you shall soond find out what's in the kitchen...cause i'm nice that way.. anyway. this is going to be HORRIBLY short. school is pissing me off. work is like...everyday and my cat had kittens. and i got a new lizard. and i'm a procrastinator by nature. so i'm very busy. i guess my new years resolution was a complete and total failure. i'm sorry. anyway. here is my intollerably short chapter. and HOPEFULLY once the kittens move into their new homes in a few weeks. so yeah. here you guys go.

LINELINELINELINE

Duo pulled up into a dark alley heading around to the side door he opened it witha deep bow "here we are sir. and sir"he stated gallently. Quatre rolled his eyes smiling in amusement as Trow and he slipped out of the car, Wufei quickly pushing his own door open before Duo could try anything. Grumbling under his breath good naturedly about spoil sports duo headed off towards the only door along the way, not bothering to lock his car since no one around these parts would touch it. no matter how run down the place looked. This was vampire country. and everyone knew to stay away from Shinigami's car. Heading inside was just asdark and run down as the inside, Quatre hugged on tightly to Sally as soon as they walked in. starting off towards the inner chamber, leaving the three other boys to follow after.

The inner council chamber was much different than the outside. crimson and black candles were placed on every surface. lighting up the interior wit a soft glow. A large black table, gilded along the edges with gold sat in the middle with seven ornant seats settled around it proportionally. Treize in a dark gold robe was settled in the furthest seat, Zechs right beside him in a satin silver, Sally settled a deep blue cloak around her shoulders and took the seat beside him. Wufei moved forward. pitch colored hair shining in the light as he settled a crimson mantle around his own shoulders. settling down beside his mate in blue. Quatre took up a pure white cloak from his chair beside wufei and wrapped it around himself settleing gracefully into his seat, even as Trowa took up an emrald green, Finally Duo strode forward, long braid dancing around him with each smooth stride and pulled on the black amathyst lined robe settling beside Trowa and Treize.

"now that has arrived to enjoy the meeting."Duo started with a smile, a grim quality under the jaunty words. The others nodded silently. Each taking the pledge to protect, to not lie, to help others when needed, and to die for the world around them.

LINELINELINELINE

Heero letout a deep breath cursing under it as he crouched down to pick up his meal. "stupid cat. Mr.Landez said she'd keep you out of my apartment"he huffed moving forward to grab the light grey permission up from his cats chair. removing him from the food dish that Snookums, or Mr.S when he was forced to introduce him to people and wanted to save some of the cat's, and his own, pride. He turned a glare to the litttle girl in his arms."You have to get over this crush"he told her forcefully walking over to the counter with her he poured some food into another bowl and sat her on the chair beside Mr.S. "now no flirting"he stated firmly, frowning when he realized he was talking to cats. Shaking his head he decided a sandwhich was enough for lunch, no matter what Cat said. when he was finished he settled into the last of the seats in the small kitchen and glanced at his to lunch companions with a smile. There really was nothing like having cats for companions and a good story dancing in your brain, he decided taking a bite of his ham and cheese sandwhich.


End file.
